Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by KingofthePhoenixes
Summary: After the events of GOF, Harry comes to realize that he needs to learn to fight and how to live. HP/BJT x-over Harry/Surreal/? pairing. rated for later chapters


**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a few years, I have had a whole mess of problems from family members dying left and right to school problems , etc. The computer I normally do my work at was blitzed by viruses the other day so the new chapters for my other stories have been deleted. I will try to re-write them, but no promises yet. I have been working on this one for a while now and hope that you will at least give it a read.

A/N: One more thing. THIS IS **AU**. This means that the characters might or will be OOC. The story is placed after GOF. Harry will have accepted the fact that he could have done little in the Graveyard, so he will not be all emo over it. This means Mature!Harry. The Pairing is Harry/Surreal. Later on I might add Wilhelmina, Jaenelle's sister, to the pairing. Now, on with the story.

In the dying flower bed of Number Four Privet Drive, a young boy named Harry Potter, 14, laid among the dying plants to listen to the news. This was the tenth hiding spot in eight days that he has hidden in to listen to the News for any unusual activites. His 'family' would constantly question him on why he was watching the news, saying that he would not hear any news about his 'freakish' people on the news. His Uncle Vernon growled when he tried to watch the news eailer that week. He shifted around to find a comfortable postion on the hot, hard dirt of the flower bed to hear the news.

_" The high for today is around 98 degrees with a low of 89 degrees. Back to you Tim."_

_"Thank you Tom. On to the News at Six. The rising heat this summer has forced officials to regulate water useage around Britain. The Parilament has passed a bill stating that '... overuse or water for activites such as gardening and lawn care needs to be stopped to conserve water supply...'"_

"Now we are turning into commies!" growled an overweight man of about 40. "Who knows what is going to happen next; gay marriages become legal (A/N: I have nothing against homosexuals, I just think that is something that he would say.) or some other nonsense."

"Yes Vernon." replied a horsed-faced woman about the same age. "If my lovely flowers don't get enough water, then they will wither and die."

"Where is the boy?" Vernon said while looking around for the boy. "He hasn't finished his chores has he?"

"I don't know." replied Petunia.

Meanwhile Harry, after hearing nothing of use, gets up and leaves towards the park. As he walks pass a telephone booth, he looks into the glass at his reflection. He is wearing a white T-Shirt that is three sizes to big and a pair of baggy jeans. On his feet are a pair of old tenis shoes. He stands about 5' 8'' and was around 110 pounds in weight. He wasn't real skinny, just lean from Qudditch and other activites. His eyes were a striking dark green. His hair was a midnight black color and very messy. But the thing that stuck out the most was the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, just below his hairline. He is pale, a healthy pale, but pale all the same. He had dark spots under his eyes, suggesting that he has not slept much.

As he looks at his reflection, Harry goes deep into thought. _'Why is it that I HAVE to stay at the Dursleys every summer. The only reason Dumbledore gave me was to re-charge the blood-wards.' _He sighs and moves away from phone booth and contiunes to walk to the park, lost in thought. _'He won't even let me mail to my friends and has the guts to try and keep Hedwig away.' _

As he reaches the park, he looks around. It was completely empty; not a surprise since Dudley and his gang liked to hang around here and had already trashed everything but two swings. Harry walks over to one and sits in one. He pushes with his feet back-n-forth as he sits there is thinking about the Third Task. He knows that Voldemort is back and that he needs to train, but since under-aged wizards are not allowed to do magic, all he can do is work out. This means running, push ups, pull ups, sit ups, etc.

Harry looks up at the sky, with first star just visable. He remembers his kindergarden teacher telling the class about how you can make a wish on the first star that appears at night and that the wish would come true. Harry decided to try it. If he fly on a broomstick, then asking a star for a wish is not all that werid.

"I wish someone could take me away from here and help me learn to fight." he whispers, looking at the star shining overhead.

"Wish granted." came a voice from the from beside him.

There is the first chapter


End file.
